Rainshadow's Destiny
by Tumblewolf29
Summary: Rainshadow was first class loyality. But Flameclan's leader Moonstar makes a fatal mistake. This young she-cat takes control of her destiny full force. Can she stop the Moon from killing te flame for will she be lost to the fight.
1. Prophcey of flame

Disclaimer:i do not own Warriors full credit is given to the owners

Hi my name's Rain. Used to be Rainshadow until i stuck up for fellow clanmates now i'm in exile because our leader is scared of me. I wouldn't blame her though. I guess I have that effect. I guess lets skip my kithood. I never wanna look back. Lets start at my warrior cerimony, the day my skies changed.

"Do you accept the roles being a warrior comes with and promise to protect the warrior code at all costs!" The grey leader looked down on my eyes narrowed. I gulped that I do it what got me banished. But being loyal has it perks.

Ok now i'm eleven moons old I went into my first battle. I limped to our medicine cat Maplewillow's den. I was the las to be patched up she looked down at me

"Rainshadow. I sorta need to talk to you alone." I pricked my silver ears and tilted my head to the side

"Really? Whats going on."

"Its just Starclan showed me something. I don't know who its good and who its going to be bad for yet."

"Then why are you telling me!" I hissed as she put the marigold on a scratch on my shoulder

"Because this is your claw mark on the clan. " The tabby she-cats voice became lower "When fire becomes a shadow of the moon a swift rain will free the flames."

"Come again?" I asked flexing me right paw "i had no idea what that ment."

"I know its you,Moonstar and this clan." Is all she said inspecting me over one more time "Now if Jasperpaw would hurry with thoes cobwebs. I don't like her being gone this long."

Jasperpaw was a pretty white she-cat with bright green eyes. At age three moons she became blind, now the Medicine cat did her best to make the apprentice feel normal.

"Me and Moonstar! Does it mean one will betray the clan!" From the prophcey i knew that was the only thing that happend.

"I can't be sure. But it shows you have a strong fight ahead. When it comes I wouldn't run like prey. You are stronger than you know. This is your Destiny Rainshadow. One for generations to come." As Maplewillow finished Jasperpaw came in a clump of cobweb ducked under her chin

hey guys this is just the Pro so dont flip out. Next we follow Rainshadow's clan life. R&R this is my first warriors Fan fic so hope you like it no harsh flames please thank you:-)


	2. Uneven Trails

Chapter 1:Uneven trails  
Thanks to all you viewers out there if you want to name a cat in Flameclan leave a comment and I will add you to the list :-) now sit back and lets find out what happens to our little Rainshadow. Enjoy guys and some chapters take notes of some of the events and put them together and see if you can figure it out. Send me a pm if you do and you get a cookie!

...

My heart was pounding with every move I made it was the dead middle of leafbare and prey is scarce even in greenleaf. I set up a focus on a small scrawny wood mouse. My bright blue eyes were focused by silver body allined. Trying not to make any chrunching noises I took a huge leap bigger than nost cats could make. My paw swipped the creature stunning it, regaining my ballance I made my final move the mouse killing it. It was to scrawny to take alot of pride in but with a new kit, they needed all they could.

"Rainshadow Rainshadow!" A small brown tabby kit came running "i wanna go hunt with you!"

I padded over to te nusery "Maybe when you get to six moons." I purred lightly trying not to seem amused "i know this isn't alot but take this to the nusery and I will go get Jasperpaw to share. Then I'll be in for the night."

"Yay!" Bramblekit leaped in the air "I get to stay with Rainshadow, you are way more fun than Foxstorm. And he always has to leave early to orginize patrols." The snall kit grabbed the mouse and went leaping through the snow into the nusery.I leaped over a small creek we had in the middle of camp. The medicine cat den was always the one closest to the creek. I made my way over when Maplewillow poked her head out

"before it starts snowing get in here!" She meowed in her gentile tone."I have been putting the pieces together, When we had that rain storm Moonstar was sick for almost a moon. I think that was a sign."

"So, what kind of sign."

"I don't want to mislead you but I think that is a good thing. We leave for the crystal cave tomorrow. I might find more by then." She looked me in the eyes "But when I looked at you all these moons ago I saw something bigger than Flameclan. I saw a hero." With that she called to Jasperpaw who was alseep in the other den. "Rainshadow has your dinner. I might want to follow her, the creek isn't solid yet."

The white apprentice slowly padded out with an exhausted look. She streached out then nodded to me. I led the way aginst protest I picked her up and carried her over the creek. Once we finally got into the nusery Bramblekit was curled up in the corner around the mouse keeping it warm.  
"I'm keeping it warm for us!" Bramblekit perked up "come on and eat you two!"

"I can't." My mew was solid "you two first."

"But but Rainshadow!"

"Just eat!" I purred standing infront of the enterance blocking the snow "i'll eat whatever you guys don't" I knew noone wouldn't eat in the weather but to my suprise there was a small scrap two nodded for me to have it. I tried not to swallow it whole as I nodded my thanks.  
"Jasperpaw, it looks bad out there I don't think its safe for you to go." I said streching my back out.

"I'll be fine!" She hissed making her way to the enterance "get your teeth off me!" She lashed in my grip all i got out was a muffled sorry. I gently placed her beside Bramblekit

"The snow is way to bad. We don't need to loose you. Not now not ever." Jasperpaw rolled her eyes and curled up in a nest. I was completly curled around Bramblekit. The small kits mother had died giving birth. One of the few he really liked were Me, Foxstorm the deputy and Mousepelt the elder.  
The night went on the only dream I had was about me fighting Moonstar in what looked like a battle. I heard a snap and pricked up. In a flash I was both ontop on Bramblekit and Jasperpaw. In the next breath the nusery crashed down onto of us, lucky I was the one taking the fall. Splinters dug into my pelt and there was a huge pressure Bramblekit was yelling under me wondering what happend. The whole clan swarmed out all but Moonstar. Maplewillow ran over

"Where's Jasperpaw! Is she ok where is she!"

"Does anyone know what happend." Foxstorm meowed looking around then at me "Rainshadow?"  
I felt so embarassed speaking infront of everyone

"i was in the middle of a dream then heard a few snaps so I leaped ontop of them and it collapsed." My head spun trying to understand what had happend "I'm just glad noone really go hurt. I guess we can move the nusery to the overfill medicine den. It's always warm there." I felt something pull on my pelt

"It's fine. Just getting these splinters out, I would give a good shake not even close to camp. We don't need any kits coming with splinters in their paws. Nightwind take Bramblekit to the overfill den. Jasperpaw go back to our den!" She carefully reached under me with her small paws and scooped Bramblekit out, now Jasperpaw your turn." Jasperpaw squirmed around but made her way out, she was shaking

"I heard the snaps too. It sounded like teeth to me."

"Are you saying someone purposly did this!" Moonstar bounded through the snow "Who would do that."

Maplewillow sat the two on the other side of the wreckage. "Well they both said the same thing almost. And i don't think a fox would have just bit the twigs and ran."

"Did anyone think of thoes rouges?" Moonstar looked around then her eyes met mine even though in pain they instantly narrowed.

i know I sorta nade it obivous who did it. Or did I? I guess we will find out soon have a good day :-)


	3. Destinys Warnings

Thank you to ObSessive BoOkWorm And mooncloud123 for the reviews glad you like the book :-) and may Starclan be with you. Now lets get on with the book *holds out cookies*

I yawned streching out my back. Bramblekit was terrified to sleep alone in a den so i stepped in and took the mother position. I still flinched everytime I heard a snap, everyone kept trying to get me back in the warriors den but I can't leave the poor kit. I know after my encounter with Moonstar when I was a kit That still affects me to the day.

The weather had warmed up but there was still frost. New rains brought ice. New ice brought injuries. Fallowpelt sprung her paw going after a thrush, Springecho has greencough and so does Wolfclaw. Things in camp are almost back to normal, every day te nusery gets closer to being conpleted. By the time is is finished Bramblekit should be Bramblepaw.

"Rainshadow!" Foxstorm called through the den "if your feeling ok can you take a hunting patrol to the spring the patrol reported it flowing again so there may be fish!"

I poked my head out "huh! Oh, sure I don't think I should lead it. Ask Frosttail he hasn't lead a patrol in moons." He shrugged and called out for the tom

"Rainshadow! What if the rouges come and break this den!"

"Don't worry Rain I got him!" Maplewillow said with a yawn "i may have to give him poppyseeds but, I'll watch him." I waved my tail thabks before running to join the patrol

"Morning!" Sweetfur said coming out of the elders den. "Leopardear needed some help with the insulation."

Timbertail was at the lead ready to go "so everyone ready?" His mew was deep but calming at times. "Foxstorm said the brook was clear so I guess we head there first."

Me having the thickest pelt I led the way breaking the wind off everyone else, Insilenced everyone with my tail a short distance away there was a rabbit. I got low into my crouch watching its every move carefully. My eyes snapped to wherebit was going and I leaped one of my known for leaps and had it in my jaws. I turned around to see eyes blinking at me. I just shrugged and burried it under an oak tree.

"Nice catch." Timbertail commented with a panh of jealousy "no. Nice leap where did you learn that?"

"I guess I was born with it. Thats usally how I catch my prey, it never sees me coming."

"Lets just get to where we're going, We are all starving the more food and the quicker the better." Talonfrost mutterd trying to form the line "an I dont want to run into thoes Foxhearted rouges."

I just rolled my eyes and took the lead. The rest of the way was for the chatter of birds in the distance. By the time we reached the brook a thin layer of ice coverd the top "thats just great!" Talonfrost hissed again "Starclan wasted our time by sending us on this wild goose chase!" •honk honk• the group whipped around

"Well, who wants to go on a wild goose chase?" I asked facing them "Sweetfur you go to that Maple over there, Talonfrost thoes ferns, Timbertail that other clump of ferns. Push them to me and I'll leap taking it out." I whisperd pointing to locations "that should feed alot of us."  
All but Timbertail nodded, the tom had a look of who made you leader. I shook it off and directed the rest of the patrol.

Sweetfur raised her tail to push forward the other two put theirs up, in a heartbeat there was a flash of white feathers. I readied myself and blindly pounced I felt my weight crash down on one "help help!" I called "got one down!"

Sweetfur ran over but was beat by Talonfrost who bit the neck. "Thank Starclan!" She said rushing over "now are you thankful for the wild goise chase!" She smirked "now lets get that rabbit and head back to camp my nose is freezig off!"


	4. Fadded Paths

Hey guys here is chapter three in "Rainshadow's Destiny" im glad you guys enjoy the book so far. I used to write it all down until I found this site now I'm glad to make them public. Give me feed back but no flames please :-) thank you.

"Where is Jasperpaw!" Maplewillow coughed runing around camp "Her and Bramblekit have vanished, Where is Rainshadow!"

I poked my head out of the warriors den at the mention of my name "Maplewillow calm down! What is happening!"

"My apprentice and your adopted kit are missing!"

"What the!" I froze in my tracks "Bramblekit wouldn't leave camp on purpose. He's a good kit!"

"Maplewillow!" Foxstorm's voice came from behind a fern clump.  
"I think I found your missing cats." Shadeswipe came in after the deupty. "Found this one trying to hunt." He pointed his tail at the brown tom "and Jasperpaw was in a tussle with a rouge."

"Jasperpaw!" Maplewillow ran over stroking the apprnetice with her tail "are you ok!"

"Quit treating me like a kit!" She hissed pulling away "I didn't realize Bramblekit followe me."

"What happend!" Moonstar rushed over with the gathering clan "I heard Maplewillow scream then all this comotion. Now what is going on."

"We had two who wanted to escape." Foxstorm took over

"I'm an apprentice I can go whenever I want!"

"But me and Shadeswipe found them both safe ad inside our borders. Thats what counts."

Moonstar puffed up "Escaping, isn't that aginst the warrior code?" She said with a look of athority "Shouldn't we punish cats who break it?" There were a few yeses from the cats "well. Cats who are disloyal should be banished and exiled!"

Next was gasps "now hang on Moonstar a kit and an apprnetice, thats a little to far!" Foxstorm stepped up "why don't just confine them to the nusery for a few days."

"No! I'm the leader and my word is law!" There was a loud humf sound and I was ontop of Moonstar eyes blazing,

"Well, I stand for them!" I hissed the leader was bigger and older then me and quite a few more scars. "You may be leader but you have taken this to far!" Out of instinct my claws unsheathed "and one wrong move the clan hears about everything!"

"What do you have to tell. If you said anything no one would believe you, my clan us loyal to me."

"Moonst..." I cut Foxstorm off

"Your clan is loyal to the clan not you! I bet your nine lifes on that!" Eyes followed between to two "sending two young vital cats into exile. Thats murder to your clan, but you don't care you want the power!"

"Please. How about you join them since you act like their mother!"  
I yowled as I got shoved off back onto the grassy ground.

"Do it I don't care but I will spill your secrets since I have nothing to fear. But you do anything to thoes cats. Your life ends here!" The clan gasped and just froze

"Someone do something!" Leafpelt yelled

"The kits stay. But you get out, no one wants a traitor. Foxstorm, Shadeswipe, you do the honnors of taking her to the border."

"Rainshadow! Rainshadow!" Bramblekit pulled aginst Maplewillow's teeth "let go of me I need to follow her!"

"One day little one." She whisperd softly as the clan let out yowls of protest  
Foxstorm was the only one with me. Shadeswipe couldn't makeherself do it so she went back to camp "

You have always been protective." He joked nudging me"its one of the things I have always loved about you. You are the clans mother almost."

"It got the best of me. Because of this I have lost everything."

He looked into my eyes "But the clan holds a respect to you now. They know you could never kill Moonstar, but they knew you also ment every single word you said."

"It isn't what i wante to happen. Now its like I changed nothing.

"But, you are a survivor They couldn't make it a day out there, you can make it a lifetime." His tail came to a rest on my shoulder as we neared the border "I have always loved you. Your spirit and pride. Thats what makes you you. Not what some crazy she-cat says. This border don't make it the end of you. You are a beautiful,smart,loyal,dedicated and powerful cat. That is who the clan will remember you by."

My heart dropped as I crossed the border "and when Bramblekit gets his Warrior name call him Bramblespirit. And let him know, I always am thinking of him." Me and the deputy touched noses before turning and walked into the unknown walking away from my life.

Did this make anyone else cry? It was hard for me to right I don't know if it's because I know the meaning behind the she-cat or what but R&R


	5. Destiny's Journey

Heyyyy guys! I'm back but really sick. So this may e the last chapter for a bit :-( but happy New Years eve:-) I guess lets get back to the story.

I blinked welcoming the light my heart was pounding and my pelt was fluffed up. I streached and looked around and shook my pelt out. The sun was already at sun-high.

"Rainshadow!" I whipped around then blinked wide eyed  
"Honeybreeze!?"

"Calm down sweet heart, you were brought here for a reason." The grey she-cat said green eyes calm. "Don't take notice of Moonstar she may have been my littermate but she has never known how to care."

"You and Moonstar were sisters! Why did she banish me!"

"You were outcasted for a purpose. You are a loyal she-cat with a good heart. You will never be broken,shaken,forgotten or exiled if you listen to what I tell you." I looked at the ground scraping the starry grass with my paw

"What are you talking about?"

"Head towards the mountains. Stop when you reach a great dent in the earth. Once you do you will meet a few new friends." Honeybreeze looked back "there is one more cat you need to meet here tonight." She nodded and flicked her tail, out of the bushes a small black kit bounced out.

"Woah is this Rainst..."

"This is your brother Nightkit. He died in the first frost."

I looked down almost starstruck all my life I was told I was an only kit. I looked down on the black kit unsure what to say. "Hi." Is all that came out.

"Goodnight Rain." Is all he said before I snapped awake into the real world. I glanced around before standing up. I looked over at the mountains, yawning I made my way to my destination. Looking back at the border one more time I turned and left the one thing I ever knew.

Hey guys sorry if this is short :-) but of course the sick thing. I guess I will see you all in 2013 have a happy new year!


	6. Chapter 6:Friendly Rouges

Friendly Rouges?

Hi guys I am feeling so much better :-) Please R and R and Happy 2013 I hope the new year brings alot of good things for everyone. Now this is the end of this authors note lets get on with the show!  
I do not own warriors!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My eyes flicked open. Meeting a clearly angry cat's. "I'm Rain." I said trying to act calm.

"Why are you here!" The ginger and white tom hissed loudly glaring down

"What does it matter." I replied trying to see my surroundings. From the looks I was drug here definatly aginst my will.

"This is me and my brothers territory why are you here!" He repeated digging his claws into my shoulder.

"My name is Rain, I was an outcast from Flameclan. I was in my little area but you drug me here!"

"I did no such thing! Your frim Flameclan?" His tone changed in a blink "I was too. My name is Soul."

"I don't remember anyone with that name." I said sighing with relief as hus grip loosend. "You really didn't drag me here?"

"Yeah, Frost!" Soul called "I found someone like us!"

"So If you don't mind whats your story?"

"Me and Frost and our sister Willow were born half clan half housepet. So our mother left us. Its nothing big. You?"

"Two cat were getting exiled because a kit followed the blind medicine cat apprentice out of camp. Our leader Moonstar was exiling both of them, I threatend her nine lives and te two stayed but I took the fall."

"Firefur?" Soul asked sitting down "and little Moonkit leader, I wonder how her sister is we were good friends."

"Firefur died. Moonkit is Moonstar and Honeykit was Honeybreeze." I pushed him lightly off me "Honeybreeze was my mother."

"How is she and is a cat named Maple still in the clan?"

"She was was killed." I glanced down then up at him "long brown fur bright eyes?"

"Thats the she-cat."

"She is our medicine cat." He looked over my way then said

"One moment please, Frost must be busy." He bounded off with leaps almost like mine. I looked around the place I was drug to. It was a huge dip in the earth a few caves and piles of rock surrounded the area. The mountains sprung up in the distance.

"Soul!" I heard a cat hiss "What happens if you get sick with moonflu again? I need to get things ready." A ginger cat came storming out after Soul "Well, hi there." He said blinking at me "names Frost."

Sorry it's so short but Im back and kicking so I will post more.


End file.
